Bleach 3: I Licked A Lolypop
by Disy
Summary: Captured by the Arrancar Orihime suffers at the hands of Loly, can she escape or is she doomed to suffer in the Hollow World forever?


By Nategrey837

Loly turned around slapping Melony in the face, sending the short haired blond to the ground. "I said I'm going to beat that human bitch down!" Loly yelled at her friend, who grabbed her face in shock at Loly's sudden violence. "But Lord Aizen won't agree with hurting her, you don't want to upset him." Loly looked back at her. "Melony your so weak, I'll show you just how important I am to Lord Aizen and I'll show Orihime what happens when a human thinks she's an equal to an arrancar."

Loly left Melony there on the ground as she still held her face, thinking of what she should do next but everything came back to getting revenge on her friend for her physical and verbal abuse.

Orihime stood in her room looking out the window, she could see the dark sky which never changed and the sand on the ground, it was all the same. She hated being here, hated how this place never changed. She let a deep sigh out as a tear ran down her face. "I don't wanna be here anymore." She said outloud thinking no one heard her.

"Aww poor baby." Orihime turned around to see a black headed arrancar at her door her hair formed into pigtails. "I don't wanna be here…your such a crybaby." Orihime stared at the woman as she moved closer, Orihime thinking that the woman was just here to verbally abuse her but she thought wrong.

Loly sent a strong punch into Orihime's face sending the young girl against the wall, she then grabbed Orihime's hair and threw her to the ground, Loly started to walk around the girl as she sent a kick to her stomach. "AIII" Orihime grunted as she grabbed her stomach and curled up on the ground, Loly then moved behind her kicking the woman in the back this time. Orihime moved her right hand to her back grabbing it.

Loly then placed her heel on Orihime's face and started to grind her heel into her face. "Oh your skins so soft, is this how all humans feel, us arrancar have such strong skin." Loly moved down as she rubbed her face against orihime's. "Oh so soft." Loly's tongue snaked out of her mouth as her tongue ran across Orihime's cheek then across her lips then to her other cheek. "Delicious."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock at Loly's actions. "Why." Loly then brought her fist down right on Orihime's right eye. "Don't ask such stupid fucking questions." Loly sighed as she grabbed Orihime's foot and then swung her into the air still holding her leg as she slammed her face first into the ground. "OWww!" Orihime yelled as she used all her strength to crawl away only to have Loly's heel slam into her back. "Bad girl."

Loly then pulled Orihime up by her hair and slammed her against the wall, as blood ran down Orihime's face. "Your not so pretty now!" Loly yelled as she grabbed Orihime's uniform and yanked the top of it off, revealing that she didn't have anything under it. "What a slut." Loly pulled her arm back and grave a fierce punch to Orihime's left breast. "Uhhh." Orihime said weakly, as she felt a jolt of pain run though her entire body.

Loly then grabbed Orihime's forehead and started to ram the back of her head against the wall behind it. "Stop!" Loly eyes only widened as she did it more and more harder and harder, Orihime's eyes were about to close before she felt herself being thrown to the ground again. The next thing she felt was Loly's heel on her womanhood on the part of her pants which covered her womanhood. "Heal yourself bitch before I kill you."

Orihime just looked up at her crying. "No." She said weakly before she was raised up again. "Fine." Loly raised her hand up and placed it between Orihime's large set of breasts. "Cero." Loly then shot a weak cero, the red blast sent Orihime's breasts apart and sent her flying back first into the wall behind her making a crack in it. "..I…I…Reject." Orihime whispered as her fairies appeared and started to heal her body, her breasts which had just been ruined by the blast completely healed as her face was as well.

As the orange field disappeared all she saw was Loly's smiling face, she got up to run away, actually escaping the room, only to have Loly follow behind her. "Oh, this will be fun I am going to love hunting you down." Loly walked slowly at first watching Orihime run for her life.

Orihime looked down and saw that she had forgotten to heal her outfit, she placed her arms over her breasts. "Oh no, I can't stop." She said to herself not taking the time to heal her outfit, she would end up being caught by Loly.

Orihime rounded the corner and hit what felt like a wall, landing on her butt, when she looked up she saw Loly standing in front of her. "Aww poor human so slow." Orihime stood up and tried to run away from Loly, only to have the bottom of her Uniform grabbed. "Run faster little human." Loly said as she pulled back on the outfit and ripped the rest of it off, showing that Orihime didn't even wear panties under the outfit.

"My, my." Loly said smiling as Orihime ran away. "She has a juicy ass as well. I think I'll let her live." Orihime ran faster, she ran passed so many rooms she couldn't even count them, she saw so many arrancar just staring at her, some of them even slapping her on the ass, which caused Orihime to start crying again, her vision slowly starting to get blurry though the tears.

She ran faster and faster until she felt her large breasts hit against an equally as impressive pair, but this time she didn't fall she just looked up and saw the woman's short blond hair, her uniform covering her face but only covering half of her breasts.

The woman simply stared at Orihime until Orihime ran passed her, Halibel stood there for a few seconds until she saw the person the human girl was running from. Loly still smiling as she stopped in front of Halibel. "What are you looking at espada!" Loly yelled as she simply sighed and walked passed Loly.

"Think your better then me! No even going to talk to me!" Loly yelled at the espada's back who simply turned around. "Not that it's you business but my three fraccions said they had a special surprise for me." Halibel then left Loly to whatever she was doing.

Loly glared at Halibel until she turned around heading back to her target, she decided that enough was enough, so she started to run faster speeding and quickly catching Orihime, grabbing her by the hair then throwing her into a nearby room.

Orihime went flying and hit the ground roughly doing a few rolls before stopping, she looked around the room was dark and she couldn't see anything until Loly turned the light on and all was seen, the room looked like it was only meant to cause pain so many devices that looked like they hurt. "Welcome to my room." Loly said smiling.

Orihime tried to run past her only to have her arm grabbed and her body slammed against a device, before she knew it her body was tied in her tow big cuffs clamped themselves across her breasts. Loly then walked over to a chest nearby and grabbed two clamps in her hand, she walked over to Orihime and then clamped on on each of her nipple. "God please." Orihime said only to be punched in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up!" She said before she walked away this time grabbing two pieces of small rope, she tied them onto the clips and started to pull at them roughly, causing Orihime's breasts to be pulled further and further away from her body. "STOP!" Orihime yelled only to have Loly yell at her, Loly finally made it to the other side of the room, she tied the pieces of rope off. "I wonder how floppy your breasts will be after this." Orihime couldn't respond just cry and whine in pain.

Loly gave a sigh as she walked over to Orihime grabbing two more pieces of rope tying her legs off spreading them apart very far apart. "No, no your going to break me." Loly just laughed as she grabbed ahold of she sword, giving a smile. "Time to have fun." Loly placed the hilt of the sword at her womanhood and started to rub Orihime with it. "Stop, don't please I'm a virgin please!" She cried out for pity. "Oh in that case."

Loly placed her sword on her bed and grabbed it's sheath. "I'll use this." Orihime looked at it before it vanished an Loly was thrusting it into her, hard not giving Orihime time to adjust. "No, no stop, stop it!" Orihime yelled which only caused Loly to put even more into her. "I..I can't." Orihime just stared at her until she felt it stop moving in her, she looked down and now the bottom of the sheath was on the ground and the top of in her, every time Orihime even moved she could feel it in her. "This is so much fun." Loly moved up and licked orihime's nipples which were stretched out by now, she couldn't even feel them anymore, she was ruined.

Loly moved her lips up to Orihime's ear her tongue running across the edges. "Now you see what I can do to you, I can make your life hell." Loly moved her hand up and forcefully pulled the clamps off her breasts. "Orihime opened her mouth trying to yell but the pain was to great to even form words. "I could do this everyday." Loly yanked the sheath out and threw it onto her bed. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Loly then released Orihime from her device as the young woman hit the ground face first to weak to even keep herself up. "That is." Loly pulled her foot back and kicked the orange hair woman in her womanhood. "AiiI!" she yelled. "Unless you wanna be my slave."

Loly raised down and pulled her up by her orange hair. "What do you say?" Orihime looked over at her, she was to ruined to do anything else, she just nodded her head into submission. "That's not good enough." Loly threw her to the ground again. "Heal yourself again."

Orihime just stared at her. "NOW!" Orihime flinched for a second before saying the words once more. "I reject." She then was covered by a orange field again as her body was completely healed but her uniform wasn't since it was now gone and somewhere in the hallway and in her room.

Orihime felt her body fully recovered as she looked up she saw Loly completely naked. "Now then human, pleasure your ruler." Orihime stood up before walking forward a bit. "I..I don't know how." Loly pulled her hand back slapping Orihime to the ground. "Shut the fuck up an do it." Orihime only nodded and got up again.

She walked over to Loly and started to rub Loly's left breast massaging it slowly as her other mouth started to lick her right nipple. "See, a slut always knows how to pleasure another." Loly said letting a laugh out as she felt Orihime's hand move down to her womanhood as she started to rub it softly.

"Uhhh." Loly said grabbing Orihime's hair and pulling her away from her nipple. "Kiss me." Loly demanded, Orihime had no rejections the two women kissed, the kiss was modest at first but then there tongues started to run though each others mouth, orihime keep playing with Loly's womanhood until she felt hot liquid running across her hand, she had made Loly cum, but Loly only responded by using her teeth and biting hard on Orihime's tongue causing the young woman to cry.

Loly quickly let go as Orihime moved back and blood starting to form in her mouth. "Aii…I Reject…." Before Orihime could say it all her mouth was invaded again as Loly kissed her roughly and started to punch the hell out of Orihime's stomach, causing the girls leg to turn to jelly until Loly let her go and she hit the ground roughly not able to support herself.

"I didn't say you could heal yourself."

"Loly, what the hell have you done?" Said a new voice walking into the room, the young blonde headed woman walked over to Orihime and stared at her naked body. "You've went to far." She stood up staring at her friend. "Now leave." Loly just smiled. "I don't think I will." Before Loly knew it she had been hit in the face by Melony's punch send the arrancar backwards.

Melony then moved forward and sent a knee to Loly's stomach making her bend over, she then hit her with a knee in the face breaking Loly's nose on impact. Meloy lifted her friend up by her hair before placing her hand on Loly's stomach. "Cero." She said as the red beam hit Loly's stomach and sent her hitting the wall behind her and though it.

Melony walked threw the wall expecting her friend to be done but she was only meet by a kick in the stomach, Loly then jumped into the air and came feet first crashing down on Melony's back. "Fucking bitch." Loly yelled as she walked grabbed melony by her hair only the have the woman grab her breast as she pulled at them roughly. "AHHHHHHHH!" Loly yelled melony let go for a second an then rammed Loly against a wall, she then grabbed both of Loly's breasts on in each hand and placed her feet on Loly's stomach and used it as support as her feet pushed against her stomach and her arms pulled back on her breasts. "Fucking bitch let go!" Loly tried to us her arm to push her legs away but to little success.

After a minute Melony jumped off of Loly and left the arrancar hit the ground, but she wasn't done she went behind Loly and took a seat on her back grabbing her pig tails and pulled back, Loly couldn't even put into words the pain, hell she was barley able to stay from passing out, the last thing she saw were Orihime's fabulous breasts as she walked toward them.

Melony looked up seeing the human above her. "Just leave, Loly won't bother you again…." Before melony finished the sentence she was punched by the same girl who saved her she hit the ground roughly, she didn't even think humans could hit that hard. Before Melony could get up she just saw a field form around the two as she saw Loly completely heal.

Melony looked as her friend stood up completely healed, Loly then vanished and appeared in front of Melony. "Time to return the favor…Cero." Melony was hit by a cero twice as strong as the one she sent, she held back on hers but Loly didn't and that was all it took to completely knock the arrancar out for the count. "tch..stupid cunt."

Loly turned around to Orihime her eyes slightly showing shock before a grin appeared on her face, Orihime bit her lip and turned around as Loly moved up behind her and started to move her hand down orihime's body. "So." Loly licked her cheek as her hand continued to explore Orihime's body. "What's with the saving me?" Orihime looked down. "I made a deal remember, I'm your bitch that all I need."

Loly only laughed a bit before letting go of Orihime and walking over to Melony who she grabbed up by the uniform and walked to her Loly's room and threw her down. "Heal her, enough to where she'll be up but unable to fight back.

Orihime nodded her head and bowed as she placed the same orange shield around Melony for a few seconds until the woman's eyes opened, Orihime quickly stopped healing.

Melony on the over hand placed her hands and knees under her and was starting the hard journey to stand up till she felt something hit her back, it was Loly who was now using Melony's back as a stool. "Good, since you want to backstab your friend you will be my chair for the day." Loly then ran her hand over her womanhood. "Now come here and please me again."

Orihime bent down onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Loly then her lips found there way to Loly's womanhood before her tongue reached out and started to work it's magic. "ohm." Loly moaned out raising her hand and slapping Melony on the ass causing her to yell in pain. "Faster slut!" Loly said as Orihime moved as close as she could before moving faster and faster. "Uhhhh." Loly then climaxed on face.

Orihime then crawled backwards still staring at Loly who grabbed Melony up by her hair and started to drag her to Orihime until they were face to face. "Lick it off her face." Loly demanded but Melony didn't respond, Loly pulled her up and slapped her in the face sending the women to the ground then she started to kick her repeatedly.

Melony just cried out in pain. "Ok, ok I will." Orihime crawled over to Melony and placed her face close to Melony's, moments later she started to lick the cum off of Orihime's cheek, her nose and then her lips and unexpectedly Orihime started to kiss melony roughly, taking the dominate position and straddling her as there tongue started to wrestle around there mouth.

Loly bent down beside them. "My, my looks like you've become a pet to a human." Melony looked so weak under Orihime, letting the woman do whatever she wanted. "Uhhh." Melony moaned as her hand found it's way down her pants as Orihime moved her hand down as well the two woman started to pleasure themselves as they moaned into each others mouths about a minute into them pleasuring each other they both decided to move there hands to the others womanhood and started to pleasure the other. Moments later they both climaxed and Orihime fell sideways beside Melony who was smiling.

Loly gave a sigh and kicked Melony in the back. "Horny bitch." Loly walked around and started to dig her heel into Orihime's breasts. "Understand this, in my presences your not allowed to do that, I won't allow you to pleasure Melony while I'm around unless I say you can." Orihime nodded her head rapidly. "Forgive me." Loly turned her head this time kicking Melony in the stomach. "Now as for you, when I'm not around you will do whatever Orihime wants." melony only nodded as well. "Now I'm though with you two, leave."

Orihime helped Melony up as the two walked away and to her room, it didn't take a second after they entered her room for the two to tackle each other to the ground and have fun with one another.

………………………………...................

Unuhana arrived at the world of the hollows she didn't take a step forward in the sand before she felt a powerful presence in front of her, she stared for a second as the figure appeared in front of her, the long green hair the amazing chest and body standing in front of her, the two stared at one another.

"Leave us." Unuhana said as the rest of her group took off. "I see, so you're here to stop me?"

"Aizen has told me that you like to punish each of the foes you defeat, he says you put up a front about being nice, but you really enjoy to have fun with those you beat." Nel only smiled as she said this.

"What if it's true." Unuhana said in a low humble voice.

"Doesn't matter, he choose me for the same reason, I was created to defeat you and use you like you use all your foes." Unuhana then grinned, it was one rarely seen only to those who were about to meet there fate to Unuhana.

………………………………....................

Nanao looked behind her as the young vizard stood her hands carrying her prize. "Heres Lisa as you asked, now keep her away from us." Mashiro said throwing Lisa's body to Nanao.

"If she finds her way back to us I will come after you." Mashiro then turned around to leave.

Nanao walked over to Lisa's body as she started to pull off the sailor uniform….

………………………………......................

"AHHHHH!" A loud crack of a whip was heard. "Do you like this!" A woman yelled as another crack was heard. "yes I love it!" A woman yelled while moaning, Another loud crack was heard as the whip hit across the woman's breasts. "Good." The young black headed assassin said moving closer to her pet -kitty- and kissed her on the lips.

She let Yoruichi down as the woman fell to her knees, she instantly moved her hand down to her womanhood and spread her legs in front of Soi Fon. "This again?" Yoruichi only looked up biting her lip and nodding her head.

Soi Fon placed her heel on Yoruichi's hand and started to grind the hand against the her womanhood, harder and harder, she didn't last long before she came roughly. "Now, I have something new I wanna…"

Soi Fon turned her head as she heard a crack coming from the floor outside, she quickly opened the door and looked around and saw no one. Her eyes scanned the hall before she closed the door again. "Tch." She walked back to Yoruichi before picking her up by the hair. "Get your fucking clothes on."

Yoruichi walked over to her new clothes which were simply a black bra and black thong. "What's wrong mistress." Yoruichi said moving forward and licking Soi Fon's neck, only toe have Soi Fon elbow her in the stomach. "We have a visitor."

……………………………….......................


End file.
